Untitled NanoFate 3
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Set in around/before the StrikerS universe; about how Fate and Nanoha haven't had time to see each other lately; they make plans to meet up on an afternoon where they're both miraculously free, but Nanoha's meeting runs over and she has to cancel to finish a report due the next day. Fate then takes a stroll by the winter-kissed beach by the base...read/review? (will have lemon!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN/MSLN…

* * *

Deep burgundy eyes stared listlessly into the forlorn gray sky as a violent wind whipped the long low-blonde ponytail around. A chin rested on a bent knee, the other hanging loosely from the concrete ledge on which the blonde was perched, as the Enforcer watched the dark blue-grey waves heave onto the shoreline.

Breaths came out as small puffs of air; the blonde's cheeks kissed red from the cold air. The blonde shivered.

_It's cold out today…..huh_. She pulled the scarf around her neck loose, deeply breathing the frigid, invigorating air into her lungs.

"_Gomene, Fate-chan!" An apologetic Nanoha clapped her hands together in earnest. "My meeting lasted longer than I thought it would, and I didn't get to finish my report in time! I'm really sorry!"_

_Inwardly, the Enforcer had a feeling that the meeting would run over. She smiled plaintively, holding up a hand in reply. "It's alright. The deadline for that is tomorrow isn't it? Don't worry about it; it can't be helped. Good luck with your report." _

"_I'm REALLY sorry, Fate-chan!" Nanoha apologized once again before scrambling off to finish her report. _

_Fate had simply smiled as she left her sight, sighing softly once the Instructor was out of view._

"It was finally an afternoon where we were both free…." Fate softly murmured as she lay down on the cold gray concrete, staring straight into the cloudy sky.

She closed her burgundy eyes. _Well, work is work…I was pretty busy myself too…but._

She re-opened her eyes, resting her head on her hands. _It's somehow kind of lonely…_

"Nanohaaa…." Fate called out softly as she rolled onto her side.

Fate felt disappointment tug at her. Her rationale had reasoned with her; after all, meetings almost never ended at the designated time, but she still felt a slight bit of disappointment.

She felt a slight pounding her head. She slowly sat up, pushing herself up from the concrete. _I should probably head home…it'd be no good if I caught a cold sitting out here._

The Enforcer stood up, brushing the dust from her light grey sweatpants, retying one of the knots on her red converse, folding up the glove part of her convertible mittens before shoving them into the pockets of her patterned dull-red ski jacket.

And she slowly made her way back to the main base dormitory.

"Tadaima~" Fate called out softly as the door to her spacious apartment slid open. It was empty, as she had expected: Arf had been staying with Lindy, helping out around the house as needed and up until recently, Fate had also been on a long mission, having to come back and immediately catch-up on the appropriate paperwork.

Fate sat down, pulling off her shoes in the entryway. She hung up her scarf and jacket, storing her gloves in the pockets for her next outdoor excursion. She shivered as she walked over to the thermostat, increasing the temperature slightly on its digital readout.

Fate went upstairs to her full-sized bed, grabbing the baby-blue elephant-print microfiber blanket Nanoha had given her for Christmas. She walked back down to the couch, content to curl up with the blanket as she watched snowflakes start to drift through the sky through the window.

She stifled a yawn as she snuggled deeper into the soft blanket. "Nano…ha…." She murmured as her eyes fluttered closed. Nothing save the low whirr of the heater and the sounds of soft breathing filled the silence of the apartment as snow continued to fall.

"Haah, I finally finished it…" Nanoha sighed heavily as she submitted the document with the push of a hovering lighted panel and closed the screen. She sat up from her desk, pushing the chair in with little effort. "Raising Heart, what's the time?"

The glittering red orb hovered next to her master, blinking as she replied. "It is 5:46 PM, my Master."

"5:46, huh." Nanoha thought aloud as she walked down the hallway, Raising Heart still hovering next to her.

"I wonder if Fate-chan has eaten dinner yet…" Nanoha still felt guilty for having to cancel her plans with the Enforcer. Nanoha first tried her mental link.

"_Fate-chan? Have you eaten dinner yet?"_

To which she got no reply. _I'm pretty sure she should be around the base…_

"Raising Heart, can you try and contact Bardiche for me?"

"Alright." The female device replied as she sent the transmission.

Bardiche blinked from his position on the coffee table. It glowed as it hovered over its master.

"Bardiche tells me that his master is currently sleeping in her apartment. He asks if he should wake her and ask."

Nanoha smiled. "No, it's alright. Can you ask Bardiche if he'll let me in to see Fate? I'll make her dinner over there."

"Alright, my Master." Raising Heart flashed in acknowledgement as she relayed the message.

A dull tone sounded as Bardiche sent a reply.

"Sir." Bardiche's masculine-toned voice replied though the red orb. "Arigatou, Bardiche. Raising Heart too."

Nanoha had gone back to her own room to change into more comfortable clothes and was now standing in front of the door to Fate's apartment, quietly entering the apartment once Bardiche had opened the door for her.

Nanoha giggled softly seeing that the blonde was indeed fast asleep. "I guess I'll cook first then wake her up."

A short while later, an apron-clad Nanoha finished cooking dinner for the two of them and was now kneeling down next to the still-sleeping blonde on the couch. "Fate-chan~," the brunette called softly, to which the blonde murmured something unintelligible and rolled over to face the brunette.

"Fate-chaan~ time to get up~ Aren't you hungry?"

The blonde's fingers twitched yet she gave no reply. _Such a sleepy beauty…ne? My adorable sleeping beauty though~_

"Mou~, if Fate-chan's not going to get up, I guess I'll have kiss you~" Nanoha playfully whispered as she leaned in closer to the blonde's face.

Fate's hand twitched as she registered the soft sensation against her lips. She felt soft brunette strands tickle her face, the calming and familiar scent of her love fill her nose.

"Mn~n. Nanoha…" Fate murmured softly as her deep burgundy wine eyes slowly fluttered open to meet her girlfriend's purple-sapphire gaze.

"You finally woke up~. C'mon, let's eat dinner." Nanoha smiled warmly as she withdrew.

"Dinner…?" Fate slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It's already dinner time, huh…" She yawned as she waited for the blood to flow into her brain. Nanoha smiled as she took one of the Enforcer's hands in both of her own, rubbing them soothingly.

"That's right~. It is dinner time, so let's eat dinner at the table together, okay?"

"Mn." Fate murmured as she continued to gather herself as she sat on the couch. _Fate-chan just after waking up is just too cute to resist~!_

"Here we go," Nanoha cheerfully called as she pulled her girlfriend up by the hand, a slight blush coming into her cheeks as the taller blonde embraced the brunette, sighing deeply in content as she replied. "Welcome back, Nanoha."

Nanoha couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes, returning the hug. "I'm back, Fate-chan."

"Thank you for the food," Fate stated sated as she began to clean up the dishes. "Arigatou, Nanoha. It was delicious." She smiled sincerely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Fate-chan." The brunette made to clean up her dishes also but the blonde shooed her out of the kitchen.

"You can go ahead and relax on the couch while I wash the dishes, Nanoha. We can talk after that."

"Eh, ah, okay…" Nanoha trailed off as she hung up the apron she had been using, padding into the living room, where the blonde's discarded blanket still lay. She smiled as she carefully folded the blanket, stretching herself out on the couch. She hugged one of Fate's stuffed animals that she kept on the couch as she stared up at the ceiling.

The sounds of running water and dish-washing suddenly stopped as Fate finished cleaning up. She made her way to the living room, where she found her girlfriend cutely hugging a cute plush giraffe.

She smiled as she sat on the couch, catching her girlfriend slightly by surprise as she was embraced and Fate snuggled into her.

"I missed you." The blonde softly admitted as she nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck, breathing in the calming scent deeply.

"I missed you too, Fate-chan." The stuffed plushie fell to the floor as the brunette's arms came around to stroke the long blonde hair. "I'm really sorry I canceled on you earlier."

The blonde sighed once again, losing herself in her love's scent. "It's alright…did you finish the report?"

"Yeah…" Nanoha trailed off as she rubbed soothing circles on the Enforcer's back.

"Is Arf staying with Lindy?" Nanoha softly inquired as she had noticed an absence of the red-haired familiar.

"Mn. She's helping Lindy-kaa-san around the house. I was on a pretty long mission until now too…" Fate murmured as she let her eyes drift closed.

Nanoha felt the weight on top of her increase as she sensed the Enforcer falling asleep again.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha softly whispered.

"…Mn?"

"Is it okay if I sleep over tonight? It's been a while since we've seen each other after all…I had a lot of things I wanted to tell you too…"

"…Mn~n….you don't even need to ask anymore, you know I'm always fine with tha~t…." The blonde drew out her words sleepily.

The Instructor laughed softly, sending vibrations through her body. "Nyahaha, I know, but still…"

"Nanoha is sil~ly…" Fate drawled, strenuously pushing herself up on her arms so that she was hovering over the surprised brunette.

Nanoha simply stared up at the Enforcer as sleepy burgundy wine eyes fluttered open, irises glazed by sleep…and something else?

"Mn~!" A blush ran rampant on the Instructor's cheeks, her purple-sapphire eyes squeezed shut as the blonde captured her lips in a soft yet sensual kiss.

The Enforcer lowered her body onto the Instructor's, bodies flush as she deepened the kiss, sparing the Instructor no time to process what was happening.

Fate relented when they parted for air, both of them breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. "Na-no-ha~" Fate's husky voice sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

She closed her eyes as the blonde leaned closer again, heartbeat pounding with anticipation. Yet all of a sudden, the weight from her body withdrew along with the blonde as she stood up from the couch.

"Let's catch up over some wine, shall we? It'll be relaxing, ne?" And the Enforcer walked off with a wink, an unmistakable sway in her hips as she quietly sauntered to the kitchen and then up to the bedroom.

A dumbfounded Nanoha simply gaped as her gaze never left the blonde. It was after the blonde had disappeared out of sight that she snapped back to her senses.

"…" Nanoha's throat felt dry, very dry. She licked her lips and swallowed in an attempt to wet her throat but to no avail.

The brunette shakily got up, body trembling slightly as she turned off the lights and made her way to the bedroom.

She cautiously padded up the stairs, holding her breath as she rounded the corner. Just like she had said, the blonde was sitting in the full-sized bed holding a single wine flute. She smiled warmly as she patted a spot next to her on the bed, uncorking the bottle after the brunette had made herself comfortable. Nanoha, a bit perplexed, watched as Fate elegantly poured the white wine into the flute, swirling it slightly to aerate the wine before offering it to her.

"Arigatou, Fate-chan." Nanoha accepted the flute gratefully. She was hesitant to take a sip.

"Fate-chan wa?" [What about yours?]

"II kara~, nonde mite." [It's fine/don't worry about it. Try a sip]

"Eto.. .hai…" [Ah, okay…]

The Instructor gently tipped the edge of the flute to her lips, throat swallowing as she drank from it.

The Enforcer watched intently as her girlfriend tasted the wine.

"How is it?" She asked with some concern in her soft voice.

"It's really good, Fate-chan." The Instructor sighed contently as she took another sip and slightly leaned back on the pillows.

"That's a relief…Ne, Nanoha?" The blonde fidgeted slightly, though Nanoha couldn't tell from where she reclined.

"Hm~?" Nanoha hummed as she currently had wine in her mouth.

"Mmph!?" Nanoha almost sputtered as Fate pressed her lips against hers deeply, a slender fair arm relieving the brunette's surprised hand of the half-emptied wine glass as she took her wine from her lover's mouth.

Fate withdrew from her girlfriend with a sensual smirk on her face as she licked what had dribbled from Nanoha's lips.

"Mn~n..it is really good. Arigatou, Na~no~haaa~" She huskily drawled into her girlfriend's ear.

Nanoha gaped speechless, as something inside of her broke free.

The Instructor slowly sat up as she watched the blonde empty the rest of the wine flute and set it onto the night stand, a predatory flicker as she watched the blonde swallow and sigh softly, leaning against the pillows.

Fate sighed as she swallowed the wine and leaned back against the soft pillows, closing her eyes and gently covering them with her arm.

"So, Nanoha, how have things been going lately?" She inquired softly as she lay languidly on the bed. She stifled a yawn as drowsiness from her afternoon excursion prodded at her. She lifted her arm from her eyes, letting it lay prone above her head.

Said brunette kept silent, sheets rustling softly as she made her way onto all fours, crawling closer to the unsuspecting blonde, who was waiting for a reply.

"…Nanoha?" Fate called softly, having felt the sheets move next to her. Fate made to roll over onto her side to face the brunette, but she found herself unable to move. "Nn?"

The Enforcer found resistance, a slight pressure on her wrists as she made to roll over. She suddenly noticed a depression in the mattress between her legs and to the side of one of them.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, slightly widening in shock as she registered the form of her girlfriend hovering over her on all fours, her wrists gently yet firmly pinned in place by her girlfriend's wrists, the long brown hair cascading gently on and mixing with her own.

The Enforcer's voice was slightly scratchy as she looked into her girlfriend's unreadable yet somehow intimidating expression.

"Nano…ha?"

"!" Fate took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes tightly as the brunette smirked and pressed her body into the Enforcer's, the brunette's moistened lips near the blonde's ear.

Fate gasped as Nanoha moved her leg closer in between her own. "Fate-chan is too cute, you know~?"

Nanoha's husky voice reverberated in the blonde's head as the brunette nuzzled into the blonde's neck, wetly kissing one of the Enforcer's weak spots.

Fate's eyes snapped open as she gaped for air, for words, neither of which she felt she could get.

"I...ah….a….ahh~" The broken syllables turned into a soft moan as the brunette's hand let go of her wrist, softly tickling its way to her breast, where she applied a gentle pressure; the brunette's head moved to the Enforcer's ear, audibly lickling and nibbling on it.

The brunette smirked at the reaction. "Faaaaaaaa~toooooo~chaaaaaan~" She called lazily as she gazed at the adorably dazed expression on the blonde's face.

"I…"

The brunette lowered her head closer with every word.

"…love…."

The Enforcer held her breath as the air quivered on her lips, heart pounding madly in her chest.

"…you…"

Fate barely had the chance to register the last word before lips filled with desire pressed strongly against her own.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself to the kiss, to Nanoha. She slowly opened her eyes as they broke for air, a thin string of saliva still connecting them.

A child-like embarrassment blushed over the Enforcer's expression as she timidly held out her hands to the Instructor. She averted her burgundy eyes timidly.

"…kiss….me?" She asked in a small, quavering voice.

The brunette smiled warmly as leaned back down to kiss the blonde, gently at first, yet deepening the kiss as the blonde's soft lips parted to oblige her prodding tongue. Fate felt her whole body heat up, countless shivers run up and down her spine as Nanoha murmured softly into her ear.

"…oh we'll be doing much more than that, Fate-chan~"

* * *

A/N: Konbanwassu, YH desu *bows*. It's been a while…huh…how has everyone been? I've been pretty busy/dead myself, which is why the fanfics have not been written into existence…sumimasen! This fic was officially started on the last day of spring break so like march 31st or so and I just got some time (and the urge) to finish a chapter-like thing. Likely to be a second lemon chapter, but that might have to wait until 2-3 weeks from now, as finals are in two weeks….yeah…my muse isn't able to give me much more on the author's notes at the moment aside from what I've typed….so yeah… read and/or review?

Hope you enjoyed your stay!

Matta ne~

-YH

p.s. for those of you who have checked out/read USN4, it looks like (from the reviews I've been able to skim) that we might have a lemon coming up? I'm working on how to get there at the moment/thinking through it (time skip?) hmm…but just as an update/to let you know if you were curious, if not…well…it's there…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN/MSLN…

A/N: _*ding dong ding dong* Goran no mina-san, chumoku desu: konno chaptaa ni wa, ecchi na koto okorimasu. Kuri kaeshi shimasu: konno chaptaa ni wa, ecchi na koto okorimasu…kini sawaru to shittara, densha kara oroshite kudasai…_

_[To such readers whom may be concerned, this is a warning: this chapter contains sexual content. I repeat: this chapter contains sexual content…if this may bother you, please disembark from the train…]_

* * *

"N-Nano…ha..?" The Enforcer stuttered hesitantly as a shiver ran down her spine. Her wine-red gaze trembled, trapped within the Instructor's predatory sapphire gaze.

A giggle escaped from the brunette's lips as the Instructor lifted a hand to accent her laugh. "Faaaa~teee~chan~"

"-Mmphf!" Fate squeezed her eyes shut as her girlfriend's lips deeply pressed into hers, her mouth invaded as she had but mutely gaped at her girlfriend not a moment before.

The blonde's body reacted on instinct, struggling slightly as she fought her losing battle. She swore she felt the brunette smirk into the kiss as Fate's resistance crumbled away, her eyelids gently fluttering closed.

At long last, the Instructor pulled away, leaving Fate prone underneath her as she sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She giggled as she saw the blonde attempt and struggle to prop herself up, muscles quivering with the exertion.

Nanoha pulled her sweater off of her head with a sensual sigh, enticing and capturing the blonde's gaze as she lazily tossed it aside. The brunette stared right back into the Enforcer's clouding eyes as she got up onto her knees, slowly unzipping the denim skirt she had been wearing earlier in the evening; it was also teasingly kicked aside.

Fate licked her chapped lips as she slowly eased herself to a sitting position, not once taking her eyes off of her girlfriend as she teasingly undressed in front of her. It was when Nanoha had slipped a strap from her shoulder that Fate fell forward, softly tackling the brunette in an embrace.

A grin appeared on the blonde's face as she felt the body involuntarily stiffen, a soft gasp escaping the Instructor's lips.

"Here…" Fate's soft, husky voice sent a shiver through the brunette's body, causing her to close her eyes. "Let me." She breathily whispered in the Instructor's ears as her hands sensually alighted on her skin and unclasped her bra, removing the article of clothing and tossing it aside.

The Enforcer's right hand drew a snake-like trail down the length of the Instructor's back, eliciting a moan while the blonde worked her way down, wetly kissing the sensitive spots on Nanoha's neck.

Nanoha gasped sharply as Fate's tongue licked her hardened nipple before taking it into her mouth, suckling on it slowly. Nanoha let out a strangled, high-pitched whine, grasping the sheets beneath her as she squirmed underneath the Enforcer.

"F-F-Fa-te-cha-~n..!" She struggled to utter as the Enforcer sensually suckled on her breast, making the Instructor dizzy with desire. It was driving the brunette insane, yet left her powerless to take control.

A blush ran rampant on her face as Fate gave her respite, looking up at her with clouded wine eyes as her hand came up to fondle her breast, fingers playing with the hardened and high sensitized tip.

"Nanoha…" There was a sense of urgency, longing in the soft, husky voice as the blonde gazed at her girlfriend's flushed expression before latching onto the other breast, the other hand still continuing its earlier ministrations.

"..Ah!" Nanoha breathed in sharply, biting her finger lightly as the sensations returned two-fold, whimpering audibly as Fate brought her leg in closer and closer between hers. She blushed darker as she felt her arousal moisten her panties, as Fate applied pressure to the area.

"F-Fate-chan~!" Nanoha gasped as she gripped the sheets underneath her desperately trying to still her body. It was the Enforcer's turn to smirk as she relinquished her attack on Nanoha's breast, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear while seductively glancing up at Nanoha's expression. She teasingly pressed herself further into Nanoha's body as she made her way up for a kiss, though she stopped near Nanoha's ear, softly nibbling on her ear lobe.

"…Do you….want…me….?" Fate huskily breathed as she slowly started moving her thigh back and forth, eliciting a strained mewl from the Instructor.

Fate….Nanoha decided as she struggled to answer the Enforcer's question, was being an incredibly terrible tease.

"..Ah! I-I…AH~!" Nanoha gasped strongly as Fate's other hand resumed…massaging her breast.

_I can't take this anymore~!_ Nanoha screamed mentally as her hands reach around to cling tightly onto the annoying fabric still covering the blonde's back.

"…I-I….y-ye~s~!" Nanoha managed weakly as her already transient thoughts continued to slip.

Suddenly, the sensations stopped. Nanoha tried to catch her breath in slight confusion as the blonde sat up on her knees, a lustful yet affectionate gaze on the breathless brunette.

"…Then…would you…care to help me?" Fate huskily murmured as her hands made their way to the bottom of her soft black cotton shirt.

Nanoha shakily swallowed as she staved off her…needs for the moment to try not to impatiently rip the blonde out of her clothes. She knew her arousal was raging uncontrollably as she tremblingly eased Fate out of her shirt and sweatpants. She didn't have the chance to strip Fate of her underwear, as Fate softly pushed her back onto the bed, melding their bodies together.

Nanoha moaned as she felt Fate's skin rub directly against hers, loosing herself in the sensations as Fate traced a hand down her abdomen towards the apex of her arousal.

Fate kissed Nanoha deeply, incompletely stifling the brunette's whimper as a slender finger traced over the soaked panties. Fate left a trail of kisses down Nanoha's body as she smoothly removed Nanoha's panties, spreading Nanoha's legs apart.

"…all mine…" Fate whispered possessively as she gazed at the brunette's most private region and at her embarrassed and breathless expression, making the brunette shiver.

Fate closed her eyes and she breathed heavily before she ravenously indulged herself of what she had desired for so long.

"Fate-chan~!" Nanoha screamed as Fate ran her tongue along her slit, sucking on her swollen rose bud and dipping her tongue inside her in ways the Enforcer knew drew her absolutely mad.

Fate's hand came down to gently finger the Instructor's rose bud as Fate gently thrust her tongue into her body, causing the brunette to whimper and buck her hips.

The blonde relented for but a moment, moving back up to deeply kiss the brunette before pushing two fingers into her.

The blonde swallowed Nanoha's screams as she climaxed with the insertion, her body tensing, inner walls clenching tightly around the blonde's fingers. Fate kept her hand where it was, until she had sensed that Nanoha had come down from her climax.

They broke for air once the brunette had calmed down. Nanoha gazed dazedly at Fate's burgundy eyes as she waited for a semblance of thought to drift by…when.

"Nngh!" She gripped the blonde's arms when Fate began to twist and move her fingers inside of her.

"F-Fate-ch-chaan~….I-I….I-I…j-jus…AAAH~!" She screamed loudly into the room as she rode an even higher wave of pleasure, her hands gripping tightly onto the blonde's arms.

The blonde softly nuzzled into the brunette's neck as she waited for her lover to ride out the wave of pleasure, gently removing her fingers after her inner walls had stopped twitching, yet it was not without eliciting a drained gasp.

"Nanoha…." Fate's voice still had a sensual husk to it that both scared and excited the tired brunette. Nanoha gazed lethargically at her blonde lover who was licking her arousal off of her fingers.

"…I'm not finished with you yet~"

Without warning, Fate gently dipped her fingers into Nanoha's mouth with an unspoken command. Nanoha closed her eyes as she had no choice but to oblige, the mixed taste of herself and her lover sending a storm of shivers up and down her spine.

Fate smirked as she pulled out one of their toys, taking the liberty of lubricating it while she enjoyed the pleasant sensations from her lover.

Nanoha gasped as Fate removed her fingers and felt something cold and wet near her private entrance. Was Fate really going to…

"I love you." Fate whispered affectionately as she kissed Nanoha deeply, pushing the small toy into Nanoha and pushing a button that made the smooth object roar to life inside.

"Nnngh! AAAhh!~" Nanoha moaned into the kiss as the bullet vibrated intensely inside of her. As they broke for air Nanoha's screams echoed unrestrained about the room as Fate pulled on the wire connecting the toy to the remote, thrusting it in and out of her.

"…I-I…nngh~!" Nanoha clung onto the blonde for dear life, as she sensed something bigger than she had experienced in a very long time coming.

Fate pressed her clothed breasts into Nanoha's, breathing heavily as she sensually sucked on the brunette's ear lobe.

"It's okay…cum for me Nanoha." She whispered sultrily, voice echoing in the brunette's head as she began to feel white.

"…Nanoha." Fate murmured as she bit softly on the ear lobe, sending the brunette into a sea of white.

"A-A….AAAAAHHHHHHH~!" Nanoha screamed as her body spasmed uncontrollably, tears running down her eyes as she drowned in a bottomless world of white.

Fate gently embraced the sobbing brunette as she rode out her orgasm, gently rubbing her back in soothing circles as the Instructor drifted back to the bed, body trembling with exhaustion.

Nanoha could only sigh as Fate pulled the toy from her body, helpless to the small spasms that wracked her body. Fate smiled warmly as she set the toy aside and unhooked her bra, turning off the lights with the push of lighted panel.

Nanoha nuzzled lovingly into the Enforcer's soft breasts, sighing contentedly as she started to drift off to sleep.

"…You know…I think you might've broken me, nyahaha…"

A low chuckle resounded through Fate's chest and into the Instructor's ears as Fate's arms pulled her lover closer into an affectionate embrace.

"…I've missed you too much….forgive me?" Fate softly murmured as she stroked the brunette's hair with one hand.

"Mn…I'll forgive you." The brunette smiled widely as she drifted off.

The blonde chuckled softly. "Arigatou."

"I love you, Fate-chan."

"I love you too, Nanoha."

And the pair peacefully drifted off to a restful sleep.

* * *

A/N: *looks at clock on computer screen*…ohayougozaimasu, YH desu~ *Bows* yaay for lemons! So I had started this a little while ago and just decided to finish it up today, after some life issues decided to bother me…writing (this) is always kind of therapeutic for me…but anyways, kind of a long-ish chapter? Hmm…I'm debating whether I want to make another chapter….as this was kind of one-sided-ish but hey, we'll have to see how my muse feels. Well, I hope you enjoyed your stay, as always! Please read and/or review?

Matta ne~

-YH

p.s. I really need to fix this habit of writing late...but seeing as sleep hasn't been coming lately, guess that works out? (I just thought of that…-_-)


End file.
